rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
CotUS Chat Conventions
Category:CotUS =Intro= OpenRPG+ is the multifunction chat client which we will be using. At it's heart is a glorified IRC interface. More detailed OpenRPG instructions can be found at http://openrpg.wrathof.com/faq/, but this should be enough for your needs to meet our needs if you're allergic to learning. Announce thyself! Unless you want to be known as 'No Name' (Which is a classless way of saying "I'm a nub"), you will need a moniker. While you can use aliases and such to make it appear as if a character name is doing something while retaining a neutral chat handle, it's generally easier to simply use the /name command to give yourself your character's name when a game is starting, and a chat handle elsewise. For example, if you type "/name Micky Finn" (obviously without the quotes) you will rename yourself Micky Finn, any text you type will come from Micky Finn, etcetera. Doing and Saying Things In Character Just typing things into the chat box works fine when you're not in a game. However, once a game has commenced, there are some conventions you need to adhere to. Plain Text Plain Text - that is, just typing something, can be used to announce simple actions, or to type long prose. For example, typing 'I go and buy dinner for everybody and bring it to their rooms' is a valid way of announcing that - or you can use it to make a nice, long paragraph in prose. What you may not use it for is OOC communication, or IC communication, except as part of a paragraph. Other chat conventions (detailed below) are often part of starting with plain text for prose purposes. *Typing "I'm going to go get the ball and throw it to the kid." would output, **Micky Finn: I'm going to go get the ball and throw it to the kid. *Typing "I walk up the the guard. When he asks me who I am, I'm going to say "Finn. Micky Finn, punk." And then I punch him in the junk. ((Then I roll for Join Battle))" will output **Micky Finn: I walk up to the guard. When he asks me who I am, I'm going to say "Finn. Micky Finn, punk." And then I punch him in the junk. ((Then I roll for Join Battle)) Text Quotes If you just want to say something, that's fine. Please, remember to type it within quotes if it is In Character communication. *Typing ""Did he really punch the guard in the junk? Of COURSE I punched the guard in the junk!"" would output **Micky Finn: "Did he really punch the guard in the junk? Of COURSE I punched the guard in the junk!" The /me Command This command is straight out of IRC, and functions just like the IRC command. It's used when you want to format a sentance for action - it will output in a seperate color from your normal speech, and with different side markings. *Typing "/me runs up to the man groping the bar-wench, and punches him in the gob, shouting "You dirty fecker! You an' me, outside, now!" would output ** Micky Finn runs up to the man groping the bar-wench, and punches him in the gob, shouting "You dirty fecker! You and me, outside, now!" Out of Character communication The ability to speak OOCly is important. You might need to say something to the ST (although you always have the option of double-clicking my name to send me a whisper, or using an instant messanger), or to the rest of the group. OOC text in my group should follow the convention of being contained within two parenthesis (to differentiate it from simple parenthetical, but in-character, speech and ideas). For example, *Typing "((Oh shit. I think that guy I just punched is the Satrap's nephew))" would output ** Micky Finn: ((Oh shit. I think that guy I just punched is the Satrap's nephew)) Rolling Dice The first thing you need to know about rolling dice is that it is best to type it out. Inputting 10d6 anywhere in OpenRPG's text box, including inside a sentance, will make it roll ten six-sided dice. The next thing you need to know about rolling dice is that it accepts a most mathematical arguments, and doesn't have to involve dice at all, making it a handy fast calculator, in the event you can't find your TI-89 within a few seconds (as often happens to me). What you need to know for Exalted is that the first number is the number of dice being rolled, the "d" tells it that it's rolling dice, and the second number tells it the highest number on the dice being rolled. The other arguments we need to use are .vs(7) and .ascending(). For example, say Micky Finn realizes he's in trouble since he's just punched a Satrap's nephew. Deciding that the only way out is through, he follows through with an actual attack; declaring that he rolls Join Battle, he types *"I'm Joining Battle. 8d10.vs(7).ascending()", thus outputting ** Micky Finn: I'm joining battle. 8d10.vs(7).ascending() => 2,5,6,6,6,8,9,10 = (3) In this scenario, the dice roller has counted his number of successes, sorting them from lowest to highest - it's a simple matter to count the number of 10s rolled (in this case, one) and add them to his total, thus revealing that Micky Finn has a Join Battle total of four successes. Many more dice will be rolled after this, as everyone in the bar who chooses to respond will also have to roll Join Battle, and then the pain starts. Make it easier on yourself! OpenRPG comes preloaded with an Exalted dice roller. To activate it, you have to click OpenRPG, then go to settings. Click to "chat", at the bottom, click the field where it says "std", and input "wodex". Then click another entry field to register the change, and click okay, then restart OpenRPG. After that, just input the number of dice you want as Xd10.exalt() and you're good to go!